


Gotham FemxFem One shots

by Aly77



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly77/pseuds/Aly77
Summary: Basically FemxFem Oneshots from the tv show Gotham, more to come soon
Relationships: Fish mooney/Oc, Lee Thompkins/oc, Selina Kyle/OC, Tabitha Galavan/Babara Kean/Oc
Kudos: 2





	1. Fish Mooney

**Author's Note:**

> *Warning first time using a fanfic website, don't shame me. if you have any advice for me please comment down below and be nice :)*  
And this is just a test run if you guys like it I will keep posting.  
Sorry for any grammar mistakes and I write in British English.

Fish Mooney

> "Nothing is impossible." Fish said as she knocked out Penguin, she turned around and saw butch was with a big ass gun and some losers standing behind him. "holy" Butch said as he saw Fish wink at him, he ran off in fright with the losers following him behind. she smirked as she walked off to open the doors to the bus full of the so-called monsters "Fish?" a voice shouted from the distance, Fish turned around and saw a female figure running towards her “who are you, and what do you want " she snarled. As the figure came closer and entered the light, Fish gasped as she couldn’t believe her own eyes. "Sam?" Fish asked as she walks towards her, "Hi babe" Samantha said softly, Fish wasted no time as she brought her girlfriend closer. Sam smiled then frowned then sighed, "I thought you died, I saw you," Sam said as she was shaking her head, tears came falling out of the young girl’s eye. "Well it's a long story, but the important thing is we are here together." Fish said as she cupped Sam's cheek and wiped the tear away. Suddenly Sam started changing, ears and a tail popped up, her eyes changed a different colour and her nails were sharper; Fish stood there in shock she couldn’t believe her own eyes (one again). "What happened to you," Fish asked as she touched Sam's ears, "long story" Sam joked, Fish chuckled and removed her hand and placed it on Sam's waist. "When penguin throw you over, I didn’t believe you were dead, but others said you were, but I didn’t believe them because I knew you were still alive so I kept searching," Sam said "I'm not surprised, you would do anything to find me, " Fish said as she cupped her cheek once more, "I would, and don’t you forget that," Sam said. "I would never forget that my love, why because I would do the same thing for you ." Fish said as she brought their lips together, "I love you" "I love you too kitten" Fish said as she licked her arms with Sam's "so quick question, what are you" Fish said, Sam just laughed and kissed Fish on the side of her head, as they continued walking side by side like they were meant to be. 
> 
> The End


	2. Selina Klye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet at least I tried

"Goodbye," Selina shouted at her mom she turned her head away from the woman she use to call her 'mother' she sighed and placed her hand on her forehead and the tears.  
"Hi, babe. " A cheerful voice said as it entered the room "so I got some stuff from the store and I" Alex was about to finish her sentence, but she as she turned around she saw  
Selina quickly wiping her tears away but there was more coming out.

Alex placed the cup down and walked over to Cat's side. "Hey come here," Alex said as she wrapped Selina in a hug  
"what's wrong," Alex asked as she slowly rubbed Selina's arm.

"Nothing's wrong," Cat said as she wiped her tears away, she saw the look on Alex's face,  
that look always made Selina soft. " do you want to talk about it" Alex asked, "no I don't want to talk about it" Cat softly said "okay" Alex said as she placed a small kiss on  
the side of Selina's head, Sel's head made its way on to Alex's shoulder and Alex on intent carefully placed her head on top of hers. 

"so I got snacks and I was thinking we could watch a movie at my place" Alex as said "what about your parents," cat asked, "well both of them are on a business’s trip,  
and I thought I could drag my girlfriend over and we can watch a bunch of movies, eats snacks, and my most favourite part cuddling" Alex said. 

"why would you do that" Sel said not believing a word that Alex said, Alex, removed her head and cupped Sel's cheek. "Babe, I love you I would do anything for you, literally anything."  
Alex said a single tear came falling out of Sel's eye, Alex wiped the tear and kissed her. "I love you so much," Sel said "I love you too baby, now I'm going to carry you like a princess" Alex joked, Selina chuckled as she stared into Alex's beautiful hazel eyes and smiled. Alex stood up and held out her hand  
Sel heated at first but when she look at Alex's soft looking eyes she smiled and gladly took it. As Sel took her girlfriend's hand she swept off from her feet and getting carried out of her house, she giggled and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. The End


	3. Tabitha Kean/Barbara Kean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

Barbara shot her gun and, ran off with Tabitha, and a few minutes later they arrived at the sirens club.  
They saw their girlfriend standing near the bar with a drink a one hand and, the newspaper in the other one. "Hey babes," Rose said as she looked up from the newspaper, "you guys okay," Rose asked as she place the paper down and, talked towards  
the girls, she saw the two panting. She looked at them with a worried look on her face she slowly bent down and, took out a knife. Barbara's face imminently soften up and walked towards their little rose. 

"Hey don't worry no one is coming after us okay," Barbara said as she cupped Rose's cheek, "I promise you no one will harm you," Barbara said with a smile. 

Rose looked at Tabitha who nodded then put the knife back she looked at Barbara then Tabitha who smiled at her. Rose smiled and, pecked Barbara's lips and, walked towards Tabitha and pecked her lips too "If you guys needed me, I'll be at home having a shower" Rose said as she walked out of the siren's club swinging her hips along the way out. Barbra and Tabitha stared at their girlfriend's ass then looked at each other with smirked planted on their faces.

"So are we," Tabitha asked "uh yeah !" Barbara said as she ran after Rose with Tabitha running behind her.


	4. Lee thompkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

"But I am going to find out, " Lee threatened. She walked out of Harvey's office and stormed her way back to the lab, she threw down the file on James Gordan and sighed.

Just then the door opened to her lab and in came her new girlfriend Kim, "Hey babe" Kim said as she walked over to Lee's desk and placed down a paper bag on top. "Hey, baby."  
Lee said as she got up and kissed her, "what's in the bag and what are you doing here" Lee asked "okay once I got food, and two I was on the way home and I thought hey  
why not visit my lovely girlfriend, who probably hasn't had any food because her work is time-consuming." Kim said as she wrapped her arms around Lee's waist.  
"And I saw what happened with you and Harvey and I wanted to ask if you were okay," Kim asked as she looked at Lee who was sighing. 

"nothing it was a small argument about opening an investigation on a victim that was recently killed," Lee said, "who's the victim, if you don't mind me asking," Kim said as she lead Lee to a chair.  
"the victim's name is Frank Gordon," Lee said, "Gordon as in Jim Gordon." Kim asked "yeah," Lee said "so let me guess, you think Jim killed his uncle," Kim asked. Lee shooked her head, yes and Kim just sighed. Kim straddled Lee and, put her arms around Lee's neck "Let's forget about this and eat something" Kim suggested "and I have a surprise for you at home" Kim whispered into Lee's ear, Kim pulled away and look at her red-faced girlfriend.

She cupped Lee's cheeks and slowly kissed her, she pulled away and smiled at her "come on the food is getting cold" Kim said as she got off Lee and walked towards the bag while swaying her hips which Lee couldn't help but stare at das ass.

Kim turned around and saw Lee staring at her ass, Kim put the food down and turned around "Lee baby my eyes are up here" Kim teased. Lee blushed and got up and  
walked towards Kim, brought her closer and kissed her neck "hmm baby, the food" Kim whined, Lee, removed herself from Kim's neck and pecked her lips and reached over  
Little did they know Harvey was listening in to their conversation.


	5. soon

Hi, new chapters coming soon, if I remember to do my very f*ing long process to write everything, then post it on here. But do not expect new chapters today my mum forced me to go somewhere after school and it sucks. If you have some requested I'll be willing to do them, (please them place your request in the comments below) and have a good day. byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. A/N

hi, sorry it's been a long time since I have posted. everything going with my life is pretty ruff, but I'll make sure I post every soon.   
\- ya gurl Aly


End file.
